ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Surfer
How Silver Surfer joined the Tourney The Silver Surfer debuted as an unplanned addition to the superhero-team comic Fantastic Four #48 (March 1966). The comic's writer-editor, Stan Lee, and its penciller and co-plotter, Jack Kirby, had by the mid-1960s developed a collaborative technique known as the "Marvel Method": the two would discuss story ideas, Kirby would work from a brief synopsis to draw the individual scenes and plot details, and Lee would finally add the dialog and captions. When Kirby turned in his pencil art for the story, he included a new character he and Lee had not discussed.6 As Lee recalled in 1995, "There, in the middle of the story we had so carefully worked out, was a nut on some sort of flying surfboard". He later expanded on this, recalling, "I thought, 'Jack, this time you've gone too far'". Kirby explained that the story's agreed-upon antagonist, a god-like cosmic predator of planets named Galactus, should have some sort of herald, and that he created the surfboard "because I'm tired of drawing spaceships!" Taken by the noble features of the new character, who turned on his master to help defend Earth, Lee overcame his initial skepticism and began adding characterization. The Silver Surfer soon became a key part of the unfolding story. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands on his surfboard. After the announcer calls his name The Silver Surfer rides his surfboard to the camera and says "Don't let anger turn you into a monster like Galactus!". Special Attacks Cosmic Beam (Neutral) A powerful piercing beam. Silver Dash (Side) A quick burst forward on board that knocks enemies back and damages them. Silver Sault (Up) The Silver Surfer does a somersault on his board. Power Surge (Down) A radial blast of cosmic energy that stuns enemies. Fire From The Sky (Hyper Smash) Re-arranged molecules in targeted enemy causing internal damage. Galactic Might (Final Smash) The Silver Surfer calls down a beam from the cosmos building up and energizing nearby enemies. Deals extra damage if victim is slowed, frozen, or stunned. Also restores his team's health and his own. Victory Animations #The Silver Surfer shoots some cosmic beams then says "I am victorious.". #*The Silver Surfer shoots some cosmic beams then says "It was a good fight.". (Lt. Gen. Longstreet victories only) #The Silver Surfer does some tricks with his surfboard and says "Nice moves, but I am better.". #The Silver Surfer does three uppercuts while swaying across the floor and says "No longer do I fight for Galactus.". On-Screen Appearance The Silver Surfer rides his surfboard to his start point and says "I wish you'd understand. The battle is pointless, and may never end.". Special Quotes *Do you remember me? (When fighting Thing or Mr. Fantastic) *This may be your last battlefield... (When fighiting Lt. Gen. Longstreet) Trivia *The Silver Surfer is the only character from the Marvel Comics universe to be reprised by someone who was an actor from a Marvel film in English; he is voiced by Laurence Fishburne. *The rival of the Silver Surfer is a member of the Gettysburg; in the Silver Surfer's case, it is Lt. Gen. Longstreet. Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Marvel Comics characters